


Joyce the Butt Slayer

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Someone stole one of my stories (Dawn's Wish), this is me stealing it back.





	Joyce the Butt Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Take Faith in. Faith is like a daughter to you. You want to love and protect Faith.'

'Everything Faith does is normal and natural, especially sexual. I trust Faith, I love Faith, I will obey Faith. I will dress sexier and will let others dress more sexually. I am bisexual and more open to pleasurable experiences and attraction to good looking males and females, especially with Faith.'

With those instructions, Joyce was transformed. She got some leather skirts of varying lengths but none went past the knee. She wore blouses two sizes too small, which became more pronounced when Faith wished Joyce was a G-Cup. She also got herself an attractive sideswept bobcut.

Her Gallery had changed as well. The art became more provocative. More sexualised. And she had made some staff changes. All the women were attractive thirty-somethings and they each had a teenaged assistant, male or female. She had started encouraging fraternisation.

Faith had made a few errors in judgement. She made Joyce love her as a daughter, and desire her. She made Joyce's lusts put Faith her on top of other desires. Especially Faith. She would obey Faith. But she would simply obey Faith over others. Faith was a wild chlld, dark and seductive. And as her mother, Joyce felt it was up to her to take a firm hand...

Faith had finished her homework, and wasn't that a thing. Joyce had insisted she return to her studies. Faith could have used her telepathy to convince Mrs S otherwise but Faith found she was rather enjoying having a 'concerned parent'. She did cheat and wish for some more brain power, actually she was borrowing Red's brainpower. She was enjoying the flummoxed look on the witchy bookworm was hilarious. So she had finished her homework and headed downstairs to watch a movie with Mrs S. As usual she was only in a tanktop and thong. Joyce was waiting and was waiting to start the movie. She was wearing a large baggy shirt that stopped a centimetre past her bare cunt. Hairy. Faith had been suprised the first time she'd seen Joyce's hairy pussy. Mrs S revealed she had never shaved, preferring the feel of the thick hair. She said it never failed to draw the eye of whoever she was fucking. Joyce had gotten a potty-mouth during Faith's time at Casa Summers. Joyce smiled at her and raised an arm for Faith to cuddle into her as she pressed start.

Bound.

They were watching Bound.

She was watching the lesbian film Bound, starring Gina Gershon and Jennifer Tilly with Mrs Joyce "The MILF" Summers.

Joyce held back a smile; when it got to the part with Corky fucking Violet into the mattress, she could smell Faith's arousal. She made sure to let her hand roam over Faith's bare arm. When the movie finished Joyce motioned for Faith to get the movie out of the player. The brunette Slayer moved to the tv set and got down on hands and knees to take it out when she felt a hand squeezing her backside. She was paralysed from shock because she felt like she literally couldn't move a muscle. She had been sure that she would make the first move.

"You've got a great butt Faith. It always looks so good in these tight leather jeans of yours. It always makes me wonder..." Joyce paused momentarily to give Faith's ass another squeeze before asking, "How many people have fucked this amazing ass of yours?" No. There was no way Joyce was...

"None." Faith replied immediately.

"Really?" Joyce questioned, generally surprised. Par of Faith felt upset at the supposition. Another part of her tingled.

"Really." Faith confirmed, and then added of her own accord, "I'm a top. Tops don't take it up the ass." And Joyce was still squeezing and fondling Faith's thong-clad ass. Faith found she didn't want the MILF to stop.

"Oh. Really?" Joyce said, and Faith could feel the thick sarcasm. Joyce had never doubted Faith was a top. Was. That was one of the main reasons Joyce was so interested in educating the Dark Slayer. She started to squeeze harder and noticed Faith wasn't even trying to fight the spell or demand that Joyce let her go or anything. The Dark Slayer wasn't even acting like her usual brash self. She was quiet, very quiet, and briefly leaning over to study her face Joyce realised that Faith was actually nervous. Oh, and wet. A thought occurred to her, so Joyce asked, "Have you ever thought about taking it up the ass?"

"Yes." Faith said without hesitation, and her voice cracked with some emotion and restraint. "I mean, from time to time I wonder what it's like for a bottom..." That's a lie.

"Really? Just from time to time. So what's your biggest fantasy?" Joyce interrupted, pulling Faith out of her backpedalling.

"Someone making me their bitch." Faith immediately answered. There was a deafening silence for a few long moments and then Joyce leaned in and whispered;

"Tell me about your fantasy? What happens in it?" Faith gulped, shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She needed to concentrate to use her telepathy. And the Wishing Rock was in her boots. "How about I tell you one of my fantasies?" Faith just nodded and let herself enjoy the older woman's hands on her butt. "I make you my bitch." Faith froze before she let out a moan. In one sentence Joyce had revealed the Dark Slayer's deepest, darkest fantasy. "I make you my bitch and you don't even fight back. I just use you like the submissive slut you are, because you. Are. My. Bitch."

"Fuck... me... bitch?" Faith was struggling to form thoughts. She remembered what started the questions. "My ass?"

"Yes, I'm going to fuck your ass." Joyce said, making Faith practically tremble with a mixture of fear, humiliation and arousal, "At first, all I will do is ass fuck you. I don't know about you but for me that has to be the ultimate act of humiliation and surrender. I'd never be the same afterwards. And you? You're The Slayer. I know Buffy hates asking for help. And you are so much more worldly. You probably think being a Slayer makes you a natural top. An alpha female. So to have to take it in the ass... that'd make you nothing but a bottom. A submissive little bitch for whoever got your back door cherry." As Joyce took her hands away, she let a hand drift and cup the Dark Slayer's pussy. Wet, so wet.

-Meanwhile-

Harmony was a giggling mass of blonde bimbo. And was skipping over to Casa Chase with the juuuuuuuuuuiciest gossip ever. Like, seriously. When she got round the back and walked over to the outdoor pool, the rest of her squad were already at it. Some still had parts of their swimsuits on but most had just ditched them and dove face-first into wet cunt. Goddess Cordelia and Commander Jenkins were double-teaming Aura. When everyone had come back from summer, the domineering Captain of the squad had brought with her the new girl, Anya Jenkins. And in the span of a month, the whole squad and the reserves were only so many wet holes to fuck. Cordelia insisted she be referred to as Goddess while the new girl went with Commander. You had to be her favourite to use her given name. Harmony hated not being the second-in-command of the Cordettes. But when she'd complained her Goddess and her Commander had jammed both their strap-ons in her ass and fucked her till she passed out. Her ass had been a wreck for a week. She had actually needed a plug for a while.

"Goddess, your lowly cunt has news." She knelt with her knees pointing outward with her chest pushed forward. She used to be 'humble cunt'. She got demoted to 'lowly cunt' for backtalk.

"Haaaah," Cordelia pulled out with a pleased sigh, Aura was always so tight. Anya took on the whole weight of the cheerleader and carried on fucking her ass while Cordelia took a seat in front of the kneeling blonde. "Begin."

"Goddess, your lowly cunt was in her remedial history class and Willow was there." Cordelia snorted.

"How is that news? Most of the teachers would be happy to just have her teach their classes. I could be buried to the hilt in an asian slut right now, do you want to be demoted to lowly buttslut?" Harmony shivered in fear. Cordelia had explained what each title meant and the lowly buttsluts were always double-fucked in the ass, had to wear a chastity belt with vibes pressing on her cunt. Not in. A lowly buttslut wasn't allowed to have her cunt fucked.

"No, Goddess. She is TAKING remedial history. She's been failing history and has been paired with your lowly cunt because your lowly cunt is doing better. Your lowly cunt is doing better than Rosenberg in history and your lowly cunt overheard the teachers saying it wasn't just history she was failing." Cordelia looked surprised at that. And then she was kissing her. "Goddess!?"

"You have pleased me, humble cunt," promotion? "I want you to become Rosenberg's Tutor. You get first crack at breaking her in." A mission! "Don't fail me cunt, get some of the proper notes from the other cunts to get yourself prepped fro tutoring." Harmony quickly fled. Promotion and a mission, she would do anything to get her old job back and avoid anymore punishments, or demotions.

Cordelia watched the lesbian orgy before her and let her mind wander. If Willow was failing it meant one of two things;

(1) In her fervour to accumulate magical knowledge and become a kickass witch, Rosenberg had let her schoolwork fall to the wayside.

(2) Someone or something had hit Rosenberg with a brain drain. So she wanted to either stop the evil-doer before they came after her. Or put them to work for her.

She hoped it was the second, and she hoped she could get them to work for her. She wanted to see that redheaded nerd humiliated and bent over.

"Lift yourself up, turn around and look at me." The sudden movement of the Dark Slayer almost caused Joyce to lose her focus, but she recovered. Faith was blushing. Joyce honestly didn't think she'd ever seen the Dark Slayer blush before. And more importantly after trying to stare out the busty MILF, Faith had been the one to look away. The stronger, younger woman had obeyed Joyce, but had been unable to collect her thoughts enough to make Joyce stop, the MILF had the Domme stare down pat. She wanted to laugh the older woman off, to yell at her, to take a swing at her, anything she damn well wanted but Faith was just standing there like a nervous school girl in front of an angry teacher.

'Y-you aren't-t a t-t-top. I-I am' Her mental attack was a total failure

"Look me in the eye." Joyce ordered her firmly, seeing the nervous look in Faith's eyes only made the MILF more confident, more sure that she was right about Faith.

She couldn't convince herself to move a muscle. Not when for the first time in her life someone was staring at her the way she'd been secretly dreaming for so long. Like they were going to do whatever the fuck they wanted to her and she was just going to take it like a bitch. Then she would be their bitch.

Surely there was no way in hell she ever could or would allow herself to become her bitch though; she had a magic wish-granting stone, she had telepathy to bend people to her will. But while she would no doubt come to her senses soon Faith just couldn't do it now. Not when Joyce was staring at her like that. And by then it would be too late.

"Follow me." Joyce smiled wickedly, quickly turned away from the Slayer, turned and headed for her room. They when she reached the foot of the stairs and Joyce turned around to face the Dark Slayer. "We're going to my room. You go first so I can watch your butt wiggle."

That beautiful ass seemed to look better than ever now Joyce was minutes away from taking its cherry, the MILF licked her lips as her gaze remained affixed on Faith's perfect ass all the way to her room. Once they were at their destination Faith finally regained control of herself again, the Slayer turned around and protested.

"Look, Mrs S, I don't know why you think I'd be interested in that shit you said downstairs but I ain't no bottom, and you're B's mom, and..."

'We should go to my room, I have some wicked toys in my room that you'd love.' If they were going to fuck then it'd be better she be the top. Play on Joyce being B's mom to hit the guilt angle, that would put her in charge. Only her dark dream was influencing her telepathy.

"Let's make a stop at your room Faith." Yes! They made their way and Faith was ready to make a move for the stone when Joyce burst that bubble. "I want you to box up all your strap-ons Faith," the Dark Slayer gasped, "You're My Bitch, Faith. You aren't a top, you're a bottom. You just never realised. Now get those strap-ons, bitches don't fuck, they get fucked." With no way to get the stone without drawing Joyce's attention, and with the failure of her telepathy, the Dark Slayer did as she was told. With a box full to the brim with strap-ons, they made their way to Joyce's room. The MILF had her place the box next to her own box of sextoys.

"Good, now get on your hands and knees on my bed!" Joyce snapped firmly, another grin crossing her face as Faith quickly got into the requested position. Returning to her box of toys, Joyce pulled out the largest of her strap-on dildos and some lube. She ditched her shirt and admired her big tits before leering at the Dark Slayer waiting to get her virgin ass fucked on her bed, and she couldn't help noticing that despite her brief protest Faith was now being very quiet, the brunette staring at her nervously. Seemed Joyce had been right, Faith wouldn't fight it. She knew, knew that Joyce was the top, the Alpha Female. She's obeying her commands because it really was what she wanted, even if she was scared to admit it out loud without any prompting. So Joyce was right, Faith was a bottom who had let her Slayer strength influence her. Joyce was dominating her on her own with sheer willpower.

Joyce pulled the strap-on up her thighs like she had done this a thousand times before, keeping eye contact with Faith who almost seemed in awe of her. When the toy was firmly in place Joyce squirted a generous amount of lube on the dildo and then massaged it into the shaft, her eyes locking on Faith's perfectly shaped bubble butt as she simulated jerking off her new cock.

Once the strap-on was well coated in lube Joyce slowly circled the bed and retrieved a pair of scissors. She snipped away the tanktop and the the thong and then got onto the bed behind the curvy brunette, dropped the lube and then grabbed two handfuls of Faith's gorgeous ass.

Faith gasped but offered no other form of protest as Joyce began greedily groping her backside, squeezing and pinching the well rounded yet firm flesh of the butt the older woman had fantasised about almost more than any other butt since Faith's arrival.

"I feel like a kid on Christmas... just waiting to unwrap her present." Joyce murmured mostly to herself as she slowly slid her hands up and down and around Faith's ass, whistling softly at the Dark Slayer's butt, "Wow... or a proud parent watching her baby girl blowing out the candles of her birthday cake." Faith blushed at the rather odd parental image being used as foreplay for buttsex.

Every part of Faith's body was gorgeous but Joyce was an asswoman and in her refined opinion the very best part of the Dark Slayer was her drool inducing bubble butt. It was so well rounded and shapely and yet tight and firm making it the most perfect posterior Joyce had ever seen. Well, maybe the second most perfect posterior. She remembered an old porno and an actress, Nikki Wood. she had an amazing ass. What was it they said? Ghettotastic?

Pushing those thoughts out of her head Joyce reached out, grabbed two handfuls of Faith's curvaceous backside and spread those shapely ass cheeks as wide as she could. As she got her first look at Faith's yummy looking pussy and even more yummy looking ass hole Joyyce licked her lips, then grinning wickedly as she noticed something.

"You're wet. Your pussy is dripping and I've hardly even touched you." Joyce pointed out, sliding a fingertip up and down Faith's pussy lips while still spreading the Slayer's full butt cheeks, that fingertip immediately becoming soaked and Faith even letting out a little moan, "You really want me to take your anal cherry, don't you?"

"Yeah." Faith whimpered, then after looking at the nearby clock added, "Just... just hurry it up. We don't AHHHHhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Faith was taken off guard when her butt hole was violated for the first time, although not by the thick looking strap-on cock. It was way too small to be that.

"Oh my God... your ass is soooooooo tight." Joyce practically whimpered from the feeling of Faith's virgin back passage squeezing the full length of her index finger, then quickly realising she needed to re-establish her dominance added, "I'm going to really love fucking it."

"Then do it." Faith softly challenged.

"Do what?" Joyce pushed.

"Fuck my ass." Faith said quickly, then after blushing added, "Take my fucking anal cherry Mrs S." Joyce grinned, Faith would be calling her something else soon enough, and grabbed the bottle of lube, then said;

"Spread your ass cheeks." Faith's hands immediately shot to her shapely ass cheeks and pulled them as wide apart as she could, the Dark Slayer pressing her face down to the bed sheets as she presented the strap-on dildo wearing teen with her virgin ass hole.

Trying not to be too overwhelmed by the amazing sight of the big bad Faith Lehane offering up her virgin butt hole Joyce squirted a large amount of lubricant on the busty, fat-assed brunette's back door. When Faith's shit hole was well coated with lube Joyce threw the tube away and then slowly pressed the tip of her strap-on cock against the Slayer's previously never really penetrated pooper.

Joyce didn't think her finger really counted, the same way a doctor's exam wouldn't count, so this was it. She was about to take the anal cherry of the bad-ass Vampire Slayer Faith Lehane.

What's more along with this being Faith's first time taking it up the butt, this marked the end of Faith's life as a badass top. As the MILF was savouring the moment Faith turned her head to the side and softly demanded;

"Do it Mrs S. Pop my anal cherry. Stick that big cock up my ass and butt fuck me. Fuck, always thought I'd end up letting some muscle-bound stud take my back door cherry, not some old woman like you but AAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!"

Again Faith was taken off guard, this time by something much bigger than a finger entering her virgin ass. This time it was Joyce's strap-on, the busty MILF slamming her hips forwards as hard as she could to make sure she violated Faith's virgin ass hole, that tight ring of flesh suddenly being forced to stretch wide open to allow the first few inches of dildo into the Dark Slayer's butt, announcing that the "puny mortal" Joyce Summers had officially taken Faith the Vampire Slayer's anal cherry. She didn't appreciate the "old woman" comment, about as much as she liked the "puny mortal" bard during one of her other daughter's stellar "woe is me, the tragic life of a Slayer" rants.

After squealing in pain Faith let go of her butt cheeks and gripped onto the bed sheet, clutching tightly as her one-way back alley got used to being turned into a two-way street. The adjustment was surprisingly quick, the pain melting away to be replaced by the perverted thrill of feeling her shit hole stretch wide around the first few inches of Joyce's big hard cock.

"Fuck Mrs S... you did it... you got my back door cherry. Shit, I can feel my fucking poop hole stretching for that big fucking dick of yours." Faith moaned in disbelief.

Joyce, who had been admiring the way the head of her strap-on looked buried in between Faith's well rounded butt cheeks, grinned, delivered a hard smack to the perfect posterior in front of her and said;

"Well get ready to feel every inch deep inside your ass, because I'm only just getting started Slayer!"

"OH FUCK MRS S!" Faith cried out as Joyce thrust forwards, pushing a couple more inches of dildo into the Dark Slayer's bowels, "Oh fuck! Fucking fill that ass with your big dick Mrs S! Mmmmmmmm, don't be fucking shy, slam every fucking inch into my shitter! I'm a Slayer, I can take it! Slam your whole cock into my fucking shit hole!"

Giving the Slayer what she wished for Joyce gave Faith's perfect bubble butt a series of hard thrusts which had the dildo ploughing far deeper into the stronger woman's pooper than the MILF's finger had gone.

Meanwhile each thrust had Faith squealing in pain and pleasure, Joyce barely being able to hold onto the supernatural warrior's strong body bucking in front of her like a wild bronco.

Riding out the storm Joyce was rewarded for her efforts with a heavenly feeling. Namely the feeling of her hips smacking into Faith's perfectly shaped butt cheeks, the MILF's eyelids literally fluttering with joy as she admired the sight of her hips pressed into the other girl's shapely ass cheeks, meaning every inch of her big strap-on dildo was buried deep within the Dark Slayer's now formerly virgin ass. Even Faith's smart mouth was too busy moaning to ruin the moment, the two women both savouring the moment of full anal penetration in their own way. It was a perfect moment. One Joyce would remember for the rest of her life.

The moment she was fully embedded in Faith's perfect butt for the first of what Joyce promised herself would be many times.

This was a moment Joyce would treasure forever as one of her favourite memories. Just like the moment before this when the busty MILF took Faith's anal virginity, and the moment that shortly followed when she dug her fingers deeply into the brunette's hips and then started to pump her own hips back and forth, the blonde slowly beginning to sodomise the big bad Slayer.

Both women moaned joyfully as the butt fucking began, the Summers MILF completely blown away by what she was feeling. She'd never fucked a tighter butt.

Joyce was fulfilling her ultimate fantasy of sodomising a Slayer, admittedly it was only because Faith implanted that fantasy. Now Faith's butt hole was widely stretched around Joyce's strap-on dick, the older woman spreading the younger girl's nicely rounded butt cheeks so she could stare at the stretched out shit hole she had imagined fucking for so long.

However the amazing thing was not that Joyce was finally living out her dream of butt fucking Faith, but how easily Joyce found sodomising the Dark Slayer.

Despite being faced with her ultimate fantasy Joyce was pumping Faith's pooper like the pro she was. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just a steady rhythm, and a wonderful feeling of belonging as Joyce confidently slid her big cock in and out of the Slayer's rectum.

It just felt so natural. Like butt fucking was Joyce's calling in life. Her purpose. To fuck butt. To be a butt fucker. A Slayer butt fucker. Yes, that's what she was meant to do with her life. Deep down Joyce had always known it. She was meant to be a butt fucking top. And Faith, she was meant to be a bottom who took it in the bottom. Because if Joyce was made to fuck butt then Faith was made to get her butt fucked.

It goes without saying that Faith planting quasi-incestuous desires in Joyce's mind led to less-quasi-incestuous more very-incestuous desires for her other daughter. The one she gave birth to. We'll probably get back to that at some point.

There was no doubt in Joyce's mind. Faith's butt was made to be fucked. The powers that be had to have personally shaped the Dark Slayer's perfectly rounded butt cheeks and the snug little hole in between them which led to a heavenly tight passage. All of the Gods and the other sources of power had to have come together to create this perfect butt, made specifically for the purpose of fucking. Faith's purpose in life was to get her perfect butt fucked. To be butt fucked. To take it up the butt. To take Joyce's strap-on cock up the butt.

Yes, Faith's butt wasn't just made to be fucked. It was made for Joyce to fuck. Someone, somewhere had created the perfect butt and left it as a present for Joyce, wiggling practically right in front of her face until she found the courage to finally take that perfect butt and make it hers. Which was exactly what Joyce was doing. Making Faith's perfect butt hers.

They fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The butt fucker and the butt fuckie. And if Faith hadn't realised it yet, Joyce was going to make damn sure she did. Reaching out Joyce grabbed a handful of the Slayer's dark mane and roughly pulled the other girl's head upwards;

"So Faith, still think you're a top?"

"Fuck no! I'm a bottom! I'm a fucking bottom!" Faith groaned.

"A pure bottom?" Joyce pushed.

"Yeahhhh, a pure bottom." Faith moaned dreamily, "No more topping for me, mmmmmmmmm, just bottoming. Just gonna bend over like a good little bottom for real tops like you Mrs S. Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah, I'm gonna be giving up my bottom like the pure bottom I am!"

Immediately Faith pictured herself at the Bronze, Sunnydale's one and only decent bar to pick up hot guys and the occasional drunk girl. Getting a bunch of horny drunk guys to pound her ass would be easy enough. And with the stone and her currently broken telepathy she could make sure that they could ass fuck her half as good as Mrs S, or find a girl willing and able to deliver this kind of skilful sodomy. It was so good, all of Faith's previous fucks paled in comparison to this.

Even in the beginning there had been no awkward or hesitant thrusting. No wasted motion. No asking if this was all right. Just a slow skilful thrusting which effortlessly stretched out Faith's shit pipe, any pain or discomfort quickly being forgotten and replaced with pure pleasure. Of course it wasn't just the way Joyce was fucking her ass that was really getting Faith off. It was also the fact Joyce was fucking her ass. The fact that Faith was on all fours with her ass hole stretched wide open so that large dildo could pump into the deepest depths of her bowels. The fact that she, the mighty Faith the Vampire Slayer, was taking it up the ass like a bitch.

Faith had never seriously thought about taking it up the ass. Sure it was one of her biggest fantasies, maybe her biggest, but it was also her most shameful fantasy.

She was a Slayer. Technically she was The Slayer. The Chosen One. The one girl in all the world who had the power to fight the vampires, Demons and the forces of darkness. Just because Xan-man apparently had magic breath or something which resulted in another Slayer wandering around shouldn't, and in Faith's mind didn't, devalue the fact that she was the ultimate ass kicker for the forces of good.

As the Slayer Faith had kicked the asses of countless vampires and Demons, many of whom had been bigger and stronger than her. She was an undefeated ass kicking champion. Sure, there were those who had been harder to beat, and a few even got her on the ropes, but in the end Faith always won. Unless it was Buffy, but she didn't count because Faith had always walked away alive, and everyone lost to that blonde bitch. Plus, all those losses were in a different timeline which wasn't going to happen anymore and Faith had way more fighting skills now. Damn, now she thought about it she needed to remember to deal with Fang and the Boss before long.

And even before the Wishing Stone, even before she had become the Slayer Faith had been a ass kicking bad ass, KOing guys twice her size when they got too handsy without permission, or when she needed some quick cash. And she'd always been stronger, faster and braver than any girl her age. Always. She had always been an ass kicking bad ass. In the bedroom no one had ever expected her to be anything except dominant and she had never disappointed. It felt like that was what she was supposed to do, given she was an ass kicking bad ass, and when she became the Slayer even the slightest thought of bottoming became absurd. Even if fucking herself to the idea made her cum harder than a lot of the guys who fucked her Faith would never of dreamed of actually asking someone to dominate her, and if anyone tried it she would have kicked and/or fucked their asses and shown them what domination was all about. Or at least that's what Faith thought she would do until a few minutes ago. Then uber-sexy MILF Joyce Summers had suddenly decided she wanted Faith's anal cherry and had taken it without breaking a sweat.

Even now that big strap-on cock was pumping in and out of her ass Faith wasn't sure how she ended up in this position. Surely Faith should have just laughed off Joyce's attempts to tell her what to do before that dick got anywhere near her ass hole. But she hadn't. She should have made Joyce want a buttfucking with her telepathy. But she hadn't.

Why? Maybe it was because no one had ever had the guts to tell her to do anything before. Not like this. Even with trivial shit most people asked her to do it, and with no conviction. Buffy was the exception of course, but she ordered everyone around and her tone was normally whiny. But Joyce hadn't asked or sounded unsure or whiny or anything like that. Joyce had demanded Faith did what she said, like when she had demanded Snyder give Faith a place in the school and demanded guardianship of Xan-man, and that was an incredible turn on.

Maybe that was why Faith hadn't been able to say no to Joyce. Or maybe Faith was so surprised by Joyce's forwardness words had just come tumbling out.

But the truth was Faith didn't give a fuck anymore. Faith didn't give a fuck how she ended up in this position feeling the most amazing pleasure of her life from getting fucked up the ass. Faith didn't give a fuck why she never felt anything close to this amount of pleasure before her ass had been introduced to the joy of taking a cock inside it. Faith didn't even give a fuck that it was Joyce Summers who was sodomising her, or that the older woman's Slayer daughter would kill her if she found out. There was only one thing Faith gave a fuck about;

"Fuck my ass hard Mmmmmmmmmm fucking pound my ass harder and make me cum! Oooooooh shit Mrs S, pound that fucking pooper! Slam the hole I shit from and make me cum like a bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck, fucking do it! DO IT! FUCKING DO IT! Ooooooooohhhhhh, for fucks sake, fucking make me cum or I'll take that strap-on off you and shove it up your tight little virgin ass and show you how to give a real butt pounding!" Somehow, Joyce's grip pinched harder, hurt more.

"You threatening me Slayer?" Joyce questioned, confident she still had the Dark Slayer at her mercy regardless of the response.

"Yeah." Faith immediately replied, before backtracking, "But I don't... fuck Joyce, ah fuck, just please make me cum! I fucking need it sooooooo bad!"

"Well, here's what I want..." Joyce said, pushing every last inch of her strap-on into Faith's ass and leaving it there. Stopping the butt fucking definitely got the Slayer's attention, Faith turning her head back to look at Joyce. It was then the busty MILF continued to talk, choosing her words very carefully so she wasn't asking or telling the other woman to do anything, at least not in a way which would make the Slayer immediately answer truthfully, "I want you to be my bitch. I want you to admit that's what you are now. That from now on you'll do whatever I say. That anytime I want a piece of this perfect butt you'll come running. That all I'll have to do is say the word and you'll bend over. Or get in whatever other position I want you in. And I want you to admit that you want to be my bitch because you're a slutty little bottom who needs a real top like me who loves to pound slutty bottom's bottoms. And you have to call me Mommy." That last one caused a major flinch. Faith knew she had telepathically made Joyce love her like a daughter. She didn't want to think about the significant mommy issues she had for wanting a mother figure lust for her.

After Joyce finally finished her little rant there was a deafening silence, which told her she'd succeeded in her little plan. Of course she could have just told Faith how things between them were going to be from now on, but Joyce wanted Faith realize what she was, accept who she was. Joyce wanted the Dark Slayer to agree to be her bitch without any prompting. She wanted the vastly stronger woman who could easily break her in half to admit that that's what she wanted, that they were a perfect fit. The Slayer who wanted to be somebody's bitch and the Alpha Female who wanted the perfect bitch. Joyce didn't have to wait for long.

Slowly Faith nodded her head, and then when that didn't work softly said, "Yeah M-Mommy... I wanna be your bitch. Fuck, I am your bitch Mommy. Mommy made me admit I'm a fucking bottom. That I'm a slutty fucking bottom who needs her slutty fucking bottom pounded by her fucking Super Stud Mommy. And that's you Mommy. You're my Super Stud Mommy. Thought I was an alpha female, but you showed me different Mommy. Mommy bent me over and showed me who the real Alpha Female is around here. Shit, you got me bending over for you Mommy. You got me bending over for you from now on cause you popped my anal cherry and made me your bitch-daughter. And I'll keep bending over for you as long as you want if you just fucking make me cum Mommy. You make me cum right now Mommy and I swear I'll do anything you say. I'll be your good little Slayer bitch-daughter, eat that sweet hairy pussy of yours, let you stick whatever you want up my ass, anything you fucking want, just fucking make me cum!"

"Oh don't worry Faith, I'll make you cum. I'll pound your ass and make you cum real good." Joyce promised, "There's just one more thing I want..."

"Fucking name it Mommy!" Faith growled, desperate to cum.

"I want your ass to be mine." Joyce said, before elaborating, "I want you to surrender your sweet little ass to me. I want to own it from now on. I want to own your ass hole. I want exclusive rights to your shit hole. I want you to agree that from now on your back door is for shitting and me fucking it. ONLY me fucking it. That's not negotiable. If you want me to make you cum Faith then you're going to have to convince me that you know that your butt hole is now the property of Joyce Summers. That the main purpose of your asshole is to give me pleasure. That your poop hole is officially my own personal fuck hole, and that you would never allow anyone to fuck your perfect little pooper without my permission. That you know you can sleep around as much as you want, let lots of other girls and guys fuck your slutty little pussy and you can use your mouth to please them in turn, but your ass is off-limits to anyone except me, the girl who owns your butt hole!"

There was a moment of silence when Joyce thought she went a step too far as Faith just looked at her, then the mighty Dark Slayer who had defeated countless hordes of the undead proclaimed;

"You own my ass hole Mommy. That hole I shit from? Yours. I fucking surrender my shit hole to you Mommy. You own the hole I poop from. My poop hole is officially the personal fuck hole of the little Super Stud Joyce Summers! You, the Alpha Female who made me her bitch-daughter, now have the exclusive rights to my shitter. You own it Mommy. My pooper is your fucking property! Shit Mommy, what else do you want me to say? That I won't even take a fucking shit without your permission? Because if that's what it takes fuck it, I'll call you every time I wanna use my asshole for something other than its main purpose of giving you pleasure! How about sitting down? You want me to ask permission for that too? Because I'll do it. I'll fucking do anything for you Mommy. And not just because I wanna cum, but because I'm your bitch-daughter! You made me your bitch-daughter! You made my shit hole your own personal fuck hole! That's why I'm gonna bend the fuck over when ever you want a piece of my ass. Because my ass belongs to you now! My ass is the property of the Super-MILF, the ass-taming Super Stud Joyce Summers!"

"And are you going to let anyone else fuck this ass?" Joyce pushed.

"Fuck no! That's your personal fuck hole Mommy! My ass is for your exclusive use!" Faith said proudly, before letting out a joyful moan as Joyce forcefully restarted the sodomy, "Ohhhhhhhh fuck Mommy, mmmmmmmm fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ooooooohhhhhhh, oh fuck, fuck it hard! Pound the fucking pooper you now own! Fuck, my ass is yours Mommy, oooooooh fuck, I'm your bitch. Shit, you turned me into your bitch and made me give up my ass to you! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck, I don't own my shitter anymore Mommy, mmmmmmmmm, you do! My butt hole is your property now Mommy, oooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk, please fucking use your property! Fucking destroy that shitter! Leave that shit hole... that fuck hole for your pleasure a ruined gaping mess! Do to me what I've done to other bottoms under the delusion that I was a top. Mmmmmmm, oh yeahhhhhhh, make me cum hard and leave me with a stretched open butt hole!"

Faith continued encouraging Joyce to ass fuck her hard even as the sound of the teen's hips smacking off the Dark Slayer's shapely ass cheeks was now echoing throughout the room as loudly as Faith's squeals of pleasure.

Given her level of toughness Faith had no doubt that she could have taken this kind of rough butt pounding right from the get go and could have probably cum a long time ago. Faith certainly hadn't needed the slow, gentle build up when Joyce finally started sodomising her again, but it served the same purpose of the earlier gentle ass fucking, albeit with Mommy picking up the pace a lot quicker to the point where she was finally giving the Slayer a nice hard rectum ramming.

Thanks to the slow, gentle build up Faith was more desperate to cum than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Faith could remember wanting to cum before. Hell, she pretty much wanted to every second of every day, but of course there were moments in the past like when a nice hard cock was pounding her pussy or another girl's tongue was lapping away at her twat or she was fucking some slut in one of her holes when her desire to cum had obviously been at a fever point. However in comparison in all those moments Faith had just wanted to cum. Now she needed to cum. She needed to cum as quickly as possible otherwise she would be the first Slayer to bite the dust from sexual need.

That sexual need had Faith willing to do or say anything if it meant she could cum. It had for a long while now.

Did Faith mean what she was saying?

Part of the Dark Slayer would like to think not. That this would be a one off. That she had indulged in her twisted little fantasies of submission and it was fun but she was a dominant top, not some submissive bottom.

But the fact was that until a few minutes ago Faith hadn't realise just how tired she was of living a lie. Well, at the time she had thought she was just tired of being a top all the time. Now Faith knew it had all been a fucking lie. She'd never been a top. Mommy was a top, Faith had just been a bottom with her chest puffed up acting like a top. Fuck, she had just been begging for a real top like little Mommy to put her in her place.

That fucking MILF had proven she was everything the Dark Slayer had thought she was, everything Mommy had proven Faith wasn't. Mommy was a dominant Alpha Female who had seen right through Faith's act, and Faith was beginning to realise she should be honoured that this Super Stud was giving her the privilege of being her bitch.

And how poetic was it the big bad Faith the Vampire Slayer who had kicked a countless number of evil asses, and fucked half a dozen hot asses, was now bent over and taking a rough ass fucking from the scrawny Buffy Summers' hot mom?

Faith almost laughed.

She'd thought she was some kind of tough bad ass and now she was Mommy's bitch. That was what Faith was now. What she truly wanted to be.

All these thoughts might have been a result of Faith's mind melting away until the Slayer was nothing but a mindless anal slut but in that moment Faith the Vampire Slayer was truly Joyce Summers's bitch-daughter.

There was no doubt in the Dark Slayer's mind what she had become. What she had been turned into. And if her Mommy could even be as half as dominating as she had been today, and made her feel even half this much ecstasy, then Faith was going to be permanently Mommy's bitch, which was exactly what Faith wanted to happen in the glorious moment she felt herself going over the edge of an orgasm. However from the moment that climax hit Faith completely lost the ability to think even a single coherent thought, the Dark Slayer turned into a wild beast as a result of the most powerful orgasm of her life crashing through every fibre of her being.

It seemed like a miracle that Joyce was able to keep a hold of the younger girl's waist as Faith started slamming herself back against the anally invading dildo, forcing that toy to ram her rectum even harder. The Dark Slayer had become like a bucking bronco, or perhaps something more dangerous like an enraged bull determined to knock a cocky cowboy off of it. However even though it made several of her joints ache to do so Joyce Summers not only held on but she continued fucking Faith's ass as hard as she could. After all, why wouldn't she? This was pretty much her biggest fantasy come true. So it was going to take more than a little, or a lot, of hard return thrusts from a horny Slayer to make Joyce stop butt fucking Faith for even a second.

There was a price to be paid though. Joyce's thighs stung something fierce and only seem to be getting worse as the Slayer's rounded rear bashed back against her. Although all Dawn had to do was look down to see that Faith was getting the worst of it, the creamy skin of the stronger girl's beautifully shaped butt cheeks quickly turning pink under the now brutal butt pounding. Not that Faith even seem to notice given the way she was squealing joyfully.

Faith didn't need to look at the clock to know that Xan-man should be home by now. Thank God he was running late, she really didn't want her future boytoy walking in on her having anal sex with Mommy.

There was no way he wasn't going to hear the curvy brunette's screams from the moment he entered their home. Hell, he'd probably hear them before he reached the door. And being the good, sometimes foolish person he was Xander Harris would probably come straight to Joyce's room thinking that Faith was in trouble, realising halfway to his destination that if a Slayer couldn't handle it he didn't stand much of a chance, before then realising probably too late these were far from screams of pain or fear.

Considering this she thought Joyce really should stop sodomising the Dark Slayer.

Joyce had dreamed of fucking Faith's curvaceous ass for what felt like her entire life but the reality was a million times better. Despite the current stinging sensation Faith's full round ass cheeks felt like they were made to cushion the impact of Joyce's hips as she drilled into the deepest depths of the Dark Slayer's bowels. And Faith's back passage was a thing of beauty. It was perfect. She had nothing to compare it to but Joyce was certain that this perfect ass had been made for her. That Faith's purpose in life was to bend over and take it up the ass for her, just as Joyce's purpose in life was to butt fuck the Dark Slayer. They were a perfect fit. The closet bottom with the perfect butt, and the Alpha Female with an unquenchable lust for perfect butt. Together they could assume their natural roles and ensure that Faith's perfect butt never went a day without a hard fucking again.

Joyce certainly knew she wasn't going to be able to go another day without being deep inside Faith's ass. She was meant to be inside that wonderfully tight little shit passage as much as possible. It was where she belonged. She belonged deep inside this beautiful brunette's butt, violating the super strong girl's rectum for both their pleasure. That Faith might doubt that she was clearly meant to be Joyce's anal sex slave had suddenly become unacceptable.

Why? Because the stimulator on Joyce's clit combined with the mental stimulation of roughly sodomising the big tough Slayer had not only caused little Joyce to cum, but it had melted away her ability to think clearly. She was left a mindless busty butt fucker, Joyce using strength she didn't know she had to pound the younger girl's pooper, Faith slamming back harder in kind, causing both women to cum harder and become even more lost in the hard session of butt sex.

After more orgasms than she ever had in one sitting before, each so powerful it seemed an insult to compare them to the smaller ones Joyce had felt previously, exhaustion kicked in and Joyce woke up enough from her lust filled haze to momentarily worry about getting caught. But then another orgasm hit and she couldn't give a fuck.

She remembered Xander was staying over at Willow's. She remembered Buffy lived with Rupert. She remembered her house was detached and sound-proofed. But in that moment Joyce wanted to get caught. But not by Xander or her neighbours or anyone else she knew. She wanted her daughter to catch her.

Joyce wanted Buffy to see her viciously pounding Faith's ass. She wanted Buffy to slam open the door and then watch mouth open in horror as her own mother slammed Faith's back door to orgasm after orgasm, Joyce smiling at her whiny daughter, wordlessly telling her: your next.

And then, when Joyce was done with Faith's ass hole, she would tell her bottle-blonde daughter to bend over, pull down her pants and spread her ass cheeks. Buffy would be forced to do it, begging for mercy the whole time, but Joyce wouldn't care. She would shove her strap-on fresh from one Slayer's ass into another's, Joyce taking her other daughter's anal cherry and butt fucking her until the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer was begging to be her bitch-daughter.

Joyce's perverted fantasy pushed her over the edge of an orgasm so powerful it almost knocked her unconscious. Seeing as she was all but out of energy at the time Joyce forced herself to give one final big thrust, burying every inch of her strap-on dildo into the deepest depths of Faith's bowels, luckily causing the raven haired Slayer to once again squeal in orgasmic delight.

It was then Joyce collapsed onto Faith's back in exhaustion. The Dark Slayer let out an unmistakable groan of discontent and tried to continue thrusting herself backwards, but it just wasn't the same. Faith thought about rolling them over so Mommy would be laying on her back. That way Faith could have bounced up and down on the dildo. But now the constant stream of orgasms were over Faith was able to think clearly enough and decided that wouldn't be a good idea.

It would be a miracle enough if Xander, or worse B, wasn't behind them right now, ready to kick Faith out of the house and then Sunnydale for daring to seduce the innocent Joyce into fucking her slutty ass, which was no doubt the way they would see it. Yet with the use of her Slayer hearing Faith was only able to detect her own and Mommy's breathing so it seemed they'd actually got away with it. She'd actually got away with having anal sex with Joyce Summers, and not even close to the way Faith sometimes imagined it.

Pushing their luck would be a bad idea. Besides, Faith still didn't have permission to move from her current position and the idea of waiting for her new top to order her to move thrilled the now submissive bottom.

Groaning softly Joyce realised her lips were pressed right up against Faith's neck.

Guessing the Vampire Slayer probably liked the twisted undertones of someone kissing her neck Joyce started to do just that, the younger woman loving the way that this act easily got Faith moaning joyfully. That moaning seemed to re-energise the busty MILF. Not enough to restart the butt fucking, but enough for her to feel like she could move.

First though Joyce took the opportunity to whisper in Faith's ear;

"Who's my bitch?"

"Me Mommy." Faith groaned, her throat a little sore from all the screaming, "I'm your bitch."

"And who owns your butt hole?" Joyce pushed.

"You." Faith said, unknowingly adding of her own volition, "You own my fucking shit hole. Mmmmm, yeah, the hole I shit from is now a fuck hole for your exclusive use."

Joyce beamed happily. Since she could tell Faith was telling the truth. So, at least in that moment, the Dark Slayer truly thought of herself as Joyce's bitch, and that her ass hole belonged exclusively to Joyce. That was good. That was very good.

"Good." Joyce said, unable to keep her happiness in as she nuzzled Faith's neck, "I wouldn't want to have to share my bitch's butt hole."

Then they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The two girls froze for a moment, and then Joyce whispered;

"Stay where you are." With that Joyce lifted herself up and pulled her strap-on cock out of Faith's ass hole. Neither was an easy task given how tired she was and that the younger woman's butt hole seemed reluctant to let the fake dick go, but with a little effort, a faint popping sound and a gasp from Faith the dildo was out and Joyce glided out of her room, throwing on a bathrobe.

-Meanwhile-

Giles was hard. Painfully hard. He was astonished at how accident-prone his charge was in a domestic setting. Or is she? It had been a strange thing. His Slayer had been home for little more than a month when the other Slayer had shown up and Joyce had invited the poor girl to stay with her. And then Buffy had been at his daughter talking about her mother cavorting in her underwear with similarly clad Faith and Xander. He kept silent about the hypocrisy of judging the activities of her mother when she pursued a vampire centuries old who had become a vampire in is mid-to-late twenties.

He could accept that she could not cook.

He could accept that her idea of exercise wear was spandex.

He could accept that she enjoyed the modern dance styles when the radio was on. Lots of... bumps and grinds.

What he found a bit... odd was the fact that Buffy was prone to accidents that caused partial or full nudity on the part of the bottle-blonde, and Rupert now knew that the carpet did not match the drapes.

And someone had replaced his porn! He scryed and it was inconclusive. He bet it was Ethan, the berk. In place of His usual porn he had teacher/student and cheeleader themed erotica. Well, he still used it. It just meant there were times when he would be talking to Buffy and parts would trigger.

He was seeing far too much of his Slayer!

Unless...

She did like older men...

'I wish that when Buffy is in Giles' home, she has frequent accidents that leave her nearly or completely naked in front of Giles.'

'I wish that Giles' porn was replaced with porn that made him picture having sex with Buffy.

It was just a salesman, so Joyce politely declined and returned to her room. She then quickly returned to her room. To her delight Faith hadn't moved a muscle, and Joyce didn't think she could think of an appropriate word for what she felt when she moved round to get a look at the Slayer's ass.

Faith's nicely rounded ass cheeks were a light red which Joyce thought looked really pretty. But what really got her attention was just how stretched open Faith's shit hole remained, that gaping butt hole so open that Joyce could see deep into the Dark Slayer's bowels. Joyce had dreamed of destroying an asshole and leaving it gaping like this countless times. Countless times it had been Faith's ass hole that she had dreamed of gaping, making this another one of her wildest dreams come true. And she couldn't be happier. Or at least Joyce thought she couldn't be, until Faith, who had been looking back at her, reached behind herself, grabbed two handfuls of her own shapely ass cheeks and spread them wide open.

Joyce's mouth dropped open. Partly because now she had a better view of Faith's rectum. Partly because this seemingly small act of submission meant so much. She was so proud of her wild and reckless daughter.

Faith was already trying to please Joyce without being asked. Just like a good little submissive bitch should. Faith proving she was going to make an excellent bitch for her Mommy.

"How's my shit hole looking Mommy?" Faith asked.

"Beautiful." Joyce sighed, before grinning and allowing her eyes to dart to her full-length mirror, "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Getting the hint Faith rolled onto her back, sat up and got up off the bed, pausing only to wince as she briefly put her weight down on her sore butt. Not a mistake she would repeat if she could help it. In a flash the Slayer was standing in front of the mirror, turning around and sticking her ass in its direction.

Faith whistled as she looked back at her thoroughly destroyed butt hole, the Dark Slayer spreading her own ass cheeks again so she could better study the damage her new top had done;

"Wow, that's one wrecked rectum..."

"You better get used to it." Joyce grinned wickedly, "Because from now on the only time your butt hole won't be gaping open like that is when I'm using it for my pleasure."

"Promises, promises." Faith grinned, letting go of her butt cheeks as Mommy approached but the usually 'in your face' Slayer couldn't seem to look the Super Stud MILF who popped her anal cherry in the eye.

"Look at me Faith." Mommy ordered, waiting until the stronger woman was looking her in the eye before asking, "How does it feel having a loose, gaping ass hole?"

"Good Mommy." Faith admitted, blushing before and while adding, "I love the feel of my ass hole gaping open because you just fucked the shit out of my shitter. It's like a fucking testament to what a butt pounding stud you are. Fuck Mommy, never thought anyone would actually make me their bitch, but my gaping butt hole says I just got put in my place by a total bitch taming stud. I'm a fucking Slayer, but you made me your bitch so fucking easy... shit, never thought I'd be so easy to tame. But you did it Mommy. You fucking tamed me."

"Oh, you're not tamed yet Faithy." Joyce grinned.

"Tell that to my gaping shit hole." Faith quipped.

"But you're not. You're just broken in. Like your butt hole." Joyce said firmly, "But I'm going to train you, and your butt hole, and when I'm done taming you trust me you'll know... because you'll be nothing but a completely tamed Slayer bitch. My Slayer Bitch. Now, how about you get down on your knees?" Faith peeked at the clock. "Xander is staying over at Willow's. Helping her with her homework. Apparently she has been having some trouble with her schoolwork. Now get to work."

Following Joyce glance downwards Faith's eyes briefly locked on to the dildo still strapped firmly around Joyce's waist. Then Faith looked up and grinned at the dominant MILF before dropping to her knees and greedily swallowing the first few inches of the strap-on.

Faith paused as for the first time she tasted her own ass on a dildo. Previously she had kissed a few girls after they had given her a rim job, but they had pretty much just licked around her puckered hole. This dick had been shoved as far as it would go up Faith's pooper, the tip that was now in her mouth having reached the very deepest depths of her bowels.

Apparently the very deepest depths of Faith's bowels were pretty fucking tasty, the Dark Slayer loving the taste of her own ass the moment the flavour hit her taste buds.

Faith wasn't sure which gave her more of a sadistic thrill. The taste of her own ass, or the knowledge that she was doing something so submissive.

In Faith's mind there was nothing more submissive than taking it up the ass, but a close runner-up was going ass to mouth. After all, even though her stretched shit hole was a testament to the fact that she was now a bitch who didn't own her own butt hole she was still a Slayer. She shouldn't be dropping to her knees to suck clean the cock someone weaker than her had just used to butt fuck her. And she certainly shouldn't be doing it so eagerly, but here Faith was, sucking on the strap-on which Joyce had just used to sodomise her into submission with ever increasing eagerness.

Faith savoured the humiliating submission of tasting the very deepest depths of her own bowels for a few minutes, making sure every drop of her own anal juices were off the head of the cock. Then when only saliva remained on the head of the toy Faith lowered her lips down about halfway and began bobbing her head up and down, still concentrating on how wonderfully humiliated she felt.

The bad ass Dark Slayer, ass kicker extraordinaire, the Real Chosen One around here, on her knees sucking the strap-on cock which had turned her previously virgin ass into the exclusive property of her Joyce Summers, and Faith into Mommy's little bitch-daughter.

Faith honestly didn't think she could feel more humiliated in that moment. Then Faith found a whole new level of wonderful humiliation, her whole body burning with lust as Mommy started softly talking dirty to her;

"That's it you little cock sucking slut! Do it! Suck Mommy's cock clean of your nasty little Slayer ass! Mmmmmm, I had so much fun fucking your Slayer ass, but it got my nice big dildo all covered in your nasty butt juice, so you've got to clean it for me. You've got to use those cock sucking skills of yours to clean Mommy's dildo for her, your new top. Your new Mistress. The woman who now owns that gaping little shit hole between your ass cheeks. Oh God, suck it Faith! Suck my cock you dirty little cock sucker! Show Mommy what a nasty, dirty little cock sucker my new Slayer bitch is!"

Joyce was very careful to whisper her words quietly so her bitch had to strain her ears to hear her. Made the words have more impact. She was also very careful to keep an eye on the clock, Joyce knowing when the pizzas she ordered were due.

The idea of making Faith taste her own ass had been part of many fantasies for Joyce, but it was normally a very brief moment of perversion. Now she was actually watching it happening the busty Summers MILF found it an amazing turn on she would have watched for much longer if she could have.

True, Joyce couldn't feel Faith's sensual lips sliding up and down the shaft, not in the way a guy would. Nor could she truly appreciate when Faith started taking inch after inch of the cock down her throat. But Joyce could feel the stimulator inside the harness bashing against her clit with seemingly every movement of Faith's lips, and the dominating feelings she got definitely made this a act she would insist on doing every time she butt fucked her Slayer bitch.

Joyce would also make sure to get plenty of blow jobs, and other things, in front of her mirror like this as she got to study her own reflection, and that of the kneeling Dark Slayer. Of course Joyce's focus was on Faith's still widely gaping butt hole, the busty MILF already looking forward to pounding that perfect posterior again to see if she could stretch that shit hole even wider.

Joyce was confident she could achieve that goal, and her goal of completely taming the Dark Slayer. And maybe... some other goals too. When the doorbell rang she got an idea.

"Faithy, that's the pizza. Now be a good girl and come with me. Mommy wants to see what the pizzaman thinks of your gape." The Dark Slayer blinked, confused.

"My gape? My... ass?" Wait, the submissive stuff was... good. Amazing. But showing some stranger?

"Faithy..." she was using the Mom Voice. It seemed like almost a telepathic guilt attack. "You've been such a good girl tonight, I really don't want to have to punish you." Actually, Joyce was very eager to try spanking the brunette.

But it was not to be. Turned out it was a pizzagirl. One who Faith had buttfucked and never called. She was upset to not be allowed to return the favour but was okay with getting to fuck the Dark Slayer's cunt while Joyce carried on fucking her ass. The girl even took some pictures of Faith's gaping asshole and gave them the pizza's for free.

Years ago, or months ago due to the wish, Faith was possessed. A Slayer from Ancient Greece named Artemia who had a grudge against the vampire Kakistos. Artemia's daughter Alexandra had become the Venegance Demon Malice during her mother's captivity and granted the dying Slayer a wish; the chance to come back for revenge. It manifested as Malice being Faith's imaginary friend Alex and blackouts. In one of the blackouts Artemia got Faith a tatto that was a homing beacon to draw Kakistos out. Faith's Watcher performed a sort of exorcism but Faith still felt the old Slayer's presence when she castrated Kakistos and she was still talking to Alex/Malice on the bus to Sunnydale. She still had the spirit of a Slayer hanging off of her.

Had anyone been observing the two women, hours later, they would have seen the Dark Slayer's tattoo glow. Faith groaned in her sleep from the dildo still buried in her asshole, but made no attempt to get it out. The show of dominance latched onto the spirit. And soon a copy of the tattoo appeared on Joyce's arm.

Joyce had had some trouble with keeping going earlier, but had managed to will herself to carry on. She wouldn't be having that problem anymore.

"Okay, first thing I should say is that nobody can wear clothes while the movie is playing." Faith stated and watched her dark-haired friend yank off his boxers, his cock already rigid. "Okay, that's all the rules, hope you don't mind but you are going to be my couch for the whole thing." She put extra sway in her step, just like Mommy taught her and popped the home-movie in.

Press Play

‘I wish to have all of the knowledge and the wishing rock, at the moment I first came to Sunnydale.’ And with that wish, Faith was taken to Sunnydale, dropped in her younger body. She had the Rock and the memories of the years to come and a deeper understanding of the Wishing Rock.

‘I wish for the ability to control and change minds; from thoughts and feelings to sexual orientation and inhibitions. To do this I concentrate on what I want and by thinking or speaking, I change them.’ And with those powers she was able to get the gang to be more accommodating, and oyce took her in and gave her a room and everything. She also made her bisexual and more sexually aggressive, with a fondness for more arousing outfits and relaxing in as little as possible.

‘I wish that Mrs Summers would take Xander in like she did me. I wish that there will be no legal problems with this.’ It had been easy, stupidly easy. And he moved into the converted basement and helped with handiwork. He showed that while he didn’t have Slayer strength, he had talent in carpentry.

‘I wish Xander had all his sexual skills and training from when I found the Rock. I wish that Cordelia was open to women in her relationship with Xander.’ These wishes reached back and changed the past. During Buffy’s time away, Xander just kept getting stronger and more skilled. Not superhuman, but peak human levels. And then him and Cordy ran into a Venegance Demon who they managed to tame… with sex. Cordelia was no longer a virgin. And neither was Xander. And the demon, Anya, decided to take a vacation and joined them at school where she became Cordelia’s Second-in-Command. Somehow, Cordelia was okay with sharing girls with Xander. She also managed to sexually enslave the Cordettes and the Cheerleaders with help from Anya. A summer of sex and tutelage from a woman over a thousand years old made Xander a very skilled and generous lover.

‘I wish that I was able to borrow and use the brainpower of Willow Rosenberg.’ This came from two sources. Despite projecting ‘trust-me’ thoughts, Willow was still being a cunt to her. Joyce talked her into going back to school and applying herself. And after a couple of bad tests, Willow chose the wrong moment to be snarky. So Faith started to pick the redhead’s brain. The Dark Slayer would temporarily boost her brain power and access memories and studies she’d never done to move up the scoreboard. And Willow found she was randomly losing track of her thoughts at odd intervals. She’d suddenly blank on something or her thought processes would just slow down. Faith could have just made herself smarter, or she could have permanently stolen Willow’s smarts, but she found Willow’s confusion so funny.

‘I wish Buffy would move in with Giles.’ Buffy was being such a prudish bitch. In hindsight, Faith could have just made Buffy like dressing down and watching porn with friends and family. But being back in her teenage body and feeling the part of her belly that in future had an ugly knife-wound made her a little vengeful.

'I wish that when Buffy is in Giles' home, she has frequent accidents that leave her nearly or completely naked in front of Giles.' She was still making comments and she decided she’d rather force Buffy into the lifestyle instead of making her like it.

'I wish that Giles' porn was replaced with porn that made him picture having sex with Buffy.’ She knew G-Man liked Joyce, but Faith wanted the MILF to herself. And Buffy seemed to like older men, so why not one that was actually nice and not a vampire or a corn-fed Iowa Soldier-boy?

Joyce had some… interesting notions about what Faith should do with herself in the aftermath of falling from Top to Bottom. She spent the week fucking her new daughter in the butt every chance she got. And in her spare time she had Faith compile a list of everyone she’d had sex with since she arrived in Sunnydale. Men and women. The MILF had recruited the pizzagirl to help. Turned out pizzagirl had run into a few of Faith’s conquests and they had formed a little group to complain about Faith.

“Now Faithy, I feel it is important that we ensure you clearly understand that you are not a Top.” Faith, dressed in her boots, a leather miniskirt and a black tanktop interrupted her then.

“I know Mommy, I know I’m your Bottom Bitch.” She was squirming, anxious for some hot, degrading sex with Mommy. Joyce simply smacked her on the ass.

“Don’t interrupt. Now, I’ve had Becky over a few times and we have managed to track down everyone you’ve had sex with since you got into Sunnydale.”

Wait, what?

“And you fucked all of them in the ass! Bit of a mistake on your part with what’s going to happen now.” Joyce led her into the studio and waiting in front of Faith was twenty plus people, all of them naked. “Everyone! The lucky girl has arrived!” Faith felt a cold shiver. Did Mommy really mean?

The amassed people gathered round and ogled the brunette Slayer. The men were rubbing their dicks and leering at her. Oh god.

“Thankyou all for coming! Now, you all know Faith. Well, we recently started dating and we had a little discussion and she has realised that all the times she buttfucked anyone, she was just compensating for the fact that she really wanted someone to fuck her shithole and make her their bitch. Well, I’ve done that and I think she needs to make amends for how she treated you all. She shouldn’t have fucked you in the ass.” At this, Joyce started fondling and stripping the brunette. “She should have been begging you to fuck her tight ass. So today, you all get your shot. You all get to fuck her today. Anal only. And then she’ll suck your cock or your dildo. Take as many pictures as you want and we will also send you a video of the whole event. Do you have anything to say Faithy?”

This was Faith’s chance. She could retrieve the Wishing Rock from her pocket and undo everything! She could use her mental powers to make them fuck Joyce in the ass.

But…

“H-hello. I’m Faith Lehane. I used ta think I was a badass Top, the Top of all Tops. But then I got put in my place by a total bitch taming stud of a woman. I know now that I was never a Top. I was just really tough. And I thought if nobody was tough enough ta take me down then I would break all the asses I wanted. But I was wrong. I shoulda never done what I did. I shoulda bent over to all of you when we met.” She got down onto her knees and started to fondle her tits and rub her already dripping snatch. “I’m a Bottom. I’m masochistic butt-slut and I want you all to fuck my ass so hard nobody would ever believe I’d fucked you in the ass.”

With that, everyone wanted a piece. They’d smack her ass and slap her tits till they were red, purple, black and blue. They pulled her nipples so hard she wasn’t sure Slayer healing would put them right. They fucked her hard, some of them using over-sized dildos that Mommy had special-ordered. When she went ass-to-mouth, they laughed at her and spat in her face. They slapped her with their cocks.

There were lots of flashes. Lots of cameras. Everywhere. It didn’t seem to stop. She didn’t see Mommy giving pills and whatever to keep everyone going longer than was probably healthy.

A couple of times Faith found t necessary to pull on Red’s brain to keep herself conscious. This caused the witch to lose her train of thought and crash the computer systems of the entire school. By the end of the day, Willow’s performance was so bad that she’d been dropped from the Honours System, while Xander was still there and doing better.

-Meanwhile-

“So did you hear?” Cordelia looked up to see her newest, bestest friend, Anya Jenkins. Also known as Anyankha, the Patron Saint of Scorned Women. Together, they had turned Cordelia’s block of power at the school into an Empire. They were actually in a position to get rid of Snyder and replace him.

“About alleged naked antics in the Librarian’s House?” Cordelia looked over to her bag where she had a small packet filled with photos of Buffy in various states of undress at Giles’. The Watcher was now firmly in her pocket if needed. Anya shook her head.

“No, Rosenberg has been dropped from Honours System and is in Remedials for every subject. The only tutor she has left is Harmony, because every now and then the witch is a genius and starts ranting and lecturing only for test day and she’s stumped by ‘Name Here…’ It’s actually really funny. I keep asking for money she owes me and she has forgotten all the other times she gave me money.”

“Fantastic.” Cordelia leant back and gestured for Anya to hop on her lap. The older woman straddled the Queen of the School and started planting kisses along Cordelia’s collarbone. “Harmony will never let go. This may be her only chance to move up the ladder, pity she’s dumber than a bag of rocks. No matter, Willow will come to us soon enough. Or you to be more accurate. She’ll want to know if it’s some curse or a wish. All we have to do is time any spells for a test day and she’ll be too dumb to realise what she agrees to.” Cordelia’s hand went down Anya’s back and under the other woman’s cheerleader skirt. She carefully probed the winking butthole of the Vengeance Demon and chuckled at the way Anya groaned more when her butt was being played with.

“What do you want to do with her?” Anya started to grind her body against the Queen, waiting for a response.

“I think I will go through Miss Rosenberg’s list of comments about me. Fucking all the Jocks?” Anya groaned as she got closer. “Whoring herself for good grades?” Closer. “And my favourite?” Gonna, “Pregnant before she graduates.” CUUUUUUMMM!!

-Meanwhile-

“I don’t think it’s ever taken you so long to close up again Faithy.” Joyce had a camera pointed right at the brunette’s butthole. A steady stream of jizz and cunt cream was dripping from the wide hole that still hadn’t closed.

“Di-… did I…” Words were proving difficult for the Dark Slayer. “Did I do good Mommy?” She was unceremoniously flipped onto her back, the weight on her poor bottom drawing a whimper of pain that was cut off by Joyce jamming her tongue down Faith’s throat and her fist into brunette’s cunt. The large and unexpected intruder made the younger woman buck but she was quickly wrestled into submission. Joyce just carried on showing her approval by mouth-raping the Slayer and trying to use her fist to wreck Faith’s cunt like the others had wrecked the girl’s ass.

Faith still wasn’t used to Joyce being a Slayer. She’d managed to stop Giles spreading it, and from spreading how Joyce had become one. Finding out that the Ancient Greek Slayer that had possessed her was bad. Finding out that Joyce buttfucking her into submission was enough of a ritual to transfer that extra Slayerness over to the MILF was just embarrassing. Although the way he was now eying Buffy after learning what Joyce and Faith did in their free time was making her happy.

-One Week Later-

Xander had fingered her through the speech and when he heard that the video was going to be all anal, he decided to fuck her cunt instead. Both of them faced the TV and he had the brunette ride him while he fingered her ass. He joined in on the insults and a couple of times, pulled her back so he could slap her tits some. He was enjoying the opportunity to try some Slayer cunt, gods knew how often he’d tried to land Buffy and him and Cordy lamented not fucking sooner. If they had then they were sure they could have gotten Kendra.

As he got closer to shooting his load he remembered something Cordelia had told him while she was jacking him off.

“I’m going to breed her Harris. I am going to make sure that Rosenberg is fat and pregnant when she graduates. Hell, I might even let her drop out since she’s gotten so bad lately I don’t know if she might already be pregnant.” She kept her pace and he was gasping. Cordelia had found his porn and was a little surprised but surprisingly accepting of the fact he like preggo porn. “We’re going to test her tomorrow. If she’s not then I want it to be you. I want you to knock her up.” She was going faster, he was going to, “Knock that dumb slut up!” CUMMING!

“RAARGH!” He came with a roar and shot his seed deep into the Dark Slayer. Faith squealed and came too. They went a few more times till she finally sat back on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“God Xan-man, you’re hung like a fucking donkey!” Faith groaned as she pulled his cock out of her roughly used sheathe. “Is your demonic fuck-socket bumping up your stats while you’re bumping uglies?” Xander just grunted and smacked her on the ass when she got up.

“Nope, this is all natural Faithy.” Xander grinned at the way she shivered in delight from getting spanked. “So, is me bending you over a one-off? Is the dress-code at Casa Summers going to be getting a lot more relaxed?”

“Mommy says I’m forbidden from saying ‘no’ and the only restriction is anal. Only with her explicit permission and supervision. Anything else? Go nuts.” The dark-haired youth rubbed his chin in thought.

“Speaking of nuts, I wouldn’t mind you giving my nut some attention.” He snapped his fingers and leaned back in a superior manner. “Tongue-bath, now.” Faith grinned and got to it.


End file.
